


Insomniac

by Broodofvipers



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broodofvipers/pseuds/Broodofvipers
Summary: It all starts with Ellie having a spicy dream. Who with? you may ask. Read to find that out and what happens after.
Relationships: Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello again! This story hit me over the head like a brick. As always, if you don't like this pairing, it's not my problem. Don't read it. All comments require approval. Enjoy ;)

They run upstairs together to their room after coming home from somewhere that’s not important.  


Ellie, 25, is young and beautiful. And in love with this man. This man, who is beyond familiar to her, and yet different all the same. She watches, standing by their bed, as he takes off his plain blue t-shirt, and it messes up his short dark brown trusses. He quickly combs his hand over his hair, then brushes his beard.  


Standing shirtless, and with the same chorded muscle of which she’s so familiar, he gazes at her with her favorite hazel eyes. Eyes that right now only reflect love and lust. He keeps eye contact with her as he steps out of his boots. Then his jeans and underwear follow.  


She wants every part of this, as she always does with him. But also – something is vastly different. This man, her man, is around her age. Mid-twenties, dark hair, no wrinkles. And no scars. He steps to her, and she doesn’t know quite what to do. Seeking answers, she palms his skin, running her hands up his forearms and biceps she has memorized. Everything about him feels the same. He tips her chin up to look him in the eyes, and although being this close is overwhelming, he smells the same. And his kisses feel and taste the same.  


He doesn’t seem to pick up on any of her apprehension. If you can even call it that. She wants him too. He undresses her just as quickly, and they fall into bed. They don’t talk. He just guides her – touching, and licking and kissing in familiar ways. Always familiar ways. He gets her wet enough, then lowers his body over hers, between her thighs which she opens for him gladly. He worships her body in the way only he can do, and ever the good man, makes sure she gets the attention she needs in the right places. She’s meeting his thrusts as he hits her clit, and her pleasure builds. And then – she orgasms.  


Ellie opens her eyes, breathing heavily. Still halfway in the headspace of her dream, she tries to calm herself but is also chasing every feeling that it gave her. It’s still the dead of night, only a little moonlight seeping in through the curtains in their room. She’s slightly sweaty, even with the sheets pushed halfway down her body from her movements.  


Jesus, what a dream. And all it’s done is turn her on and wrack her brain. Even though she woke up to an orgasm, she’s wet and there’s a low throbbing ache that only one thing can take care of. She knows it wouldn’t take much to have another one.  


Joel stirs, his arm draped tightly over her waist, and it’s clear he’s only half awake. But she must have been moving and probably making sounds in her sleep, given the experience of her otherworldly tryst.  


“Mmm, you ok El?” he asks, voice deep with heavy sleep, then clears his throat. “Nightmare?” He’s so close to the back of her neck that she feels his breath on it when he speaks, and he pulls her even closer.  


She quickly turns, keeping his arm on her, so she’s facing him. His eyes open and he looks her over. He looks concerned, still believing she needs reassurance and comfort from her dream. But it’s just the opposite. She looks over the face she knows most besides her own. Her dream was different and exciting but all she wants is her Joel. He’s the best to her and for her. That’s enough. His age has never mattered.  


She threads her right hand in his hair, fisting it to hold him in place, then crashes her lips to his. It’s clear he’s a little taken aback but he always catches up to her mood quickly. They move a little so she’s halfway on him as they kiss for a minute, as passionate as ever. Ellie will never get over the feeling of his soft lips on hers, along with the texture of his beard and the wetness of his mouth. After several years together, they know what they like and how to please each other. But this dream is a first.  


When they need to pause for a breath, Ellie leans back, forehead on his. “I had a dream we were the same age.”  


He puts his hand on the side of her head, pulling her back. He’s surprised and amused, face light as he searches her eyes. “What?”  


She nods. “It was so hot. We were fucking and I had an orgasm. That’s what woke me up.”  


“Damn, Ellie,” he says, pulling her in for a few more heated kisses.  


She pulls back again. “He was good but you have to out-fuck yourself. That is, if you’re up for it old man.”  


Joel howls out a laugh. “Oh girl, you’re in for it now.” He kisses her a few more times. He threads a hand into her hair, and nuzzles her there before kissing down her neck.  


“Now, get on your knees over my head.”  


“Wait, but I still have…”  


His free hand snakes down her back to her butt, still covered by her panties. He grabs a fistful of her flesh and tightly squeezes her cheek.  


“I said….get on your knees over my head,” he says, tone filled with warning.  


There’s no more arguing. Joel turns on his back and scoots down the bed a little. Ellie pushes the covers down and does as he instructs. She’s vertical but opens her legs as wide as she can to still be comfortable. Thankfully the headboard is there for her to hold onto.  


He starts by kissing, biting and licking up her toned thighs. His hands grasp the backs of her legs, holding her in place. She looks down, watching and interested in his every move. He switches sides, giving both equal attention. It tickles some because of his beard but that always outweighs how good it feels.  


He finally makes it to where she wants. He hovers for a second over her clit, and makes eye contact with her as he lowers his mouth over her, panties still on. She can feel the heat and wetness of his tongue as he licks over the fabric of her most intimate place. She can’t help but whimper. His hands go to tightly grasp her hips, helping her rock back and forth over his mouth.  


He varies his speed and technique, licking and sucking and coating her with saliva. When his tongue dips over her hole, Ellie can both hear and feel his low moan.  


“So wet, El. Taste so good.”  


“Hmph. That was for younger Joel.”  


Joel’s right hand lets go of her waist to slap her ass. But after, his hand dips into her panties as he fists the flesh again. He sneaks his other hand in too on the other side, to squeeze and knead both of her cheeks. He does this for a minute before bringing his hands to her waist again and sliding them up into her tank top. Pleasure is everywhere as his hands knead her breasts and tease her nipples. His eyes wander, seeing what he’s doing to her and how she's coming undone. His mouth stops his ministrations for a moment.  


“Ellie, move your panties.”  


She immediately reaches down, grabbing between her legs and holding the fabric to the side. Ellie moans as his mouth is simply on her, tasting and sucking more of her now that it’s just flesh on flesh. She loves this feeling – being half clothed – while he makes her feel so good. There’s something exciting about it, being felt but not seen. It turns her on even more. He knows how much she also likes the feeling of his wet tongue on her pussy, coating her with at least some part of him.  


It all feels so good but after a few minutes, her legs start to shake a little from the muscle strain. Joel picks up on this, so he kisses her clit before grasping her thighs, pushing her back gently as a hint. She understands and scoots back as he readjusts and sits up.  


“Take those off,” he says, looking at her panties while he removes his sleeping shorts. Ellie watches him, watches his muscles move. As many times as she’s seen him naked, it’s never enough. Just looking at him – there’s nothing she doesn’t appreciate. The hair on his chest, covering the strong muscle there. The indentations of his toned and thin hips. God, even his arms and hands, tight and strong. And what’s between his legs. And it’s all only for her.  


His eyes drop, and his tone is serious again. “You really aren’t going to listen?”  


She fidgets a little, still on her knees. “Young Joel just did what he wanted….”  


She can’t finish the thought, as Joel springs over and uses all his strength to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her back on the bed. She falls in the middle, and he drapes a leg over both of hers. The arm around her waist moves up and he grabs both of her hands, pinning them above her head.  


“Alright then, I’ll do what I want.”  


Ellie sighs as he grips her arms with full force, leaving her helpless since her size is no match for him. But he knows how much she likes this. He kisses her deeply for several moments. He rotates sliding his lips over hers, sucking on her bottom lip, and teasing her with his tongue. He pulls back and she tries to follow for another kiss but can’t because her arms are stuck.  


His free arm lifts up her shirt, exposing her chest. He leaves it up high on her chest as he suckles her nipples, and his hand, free again, dips into her soaking panties. He teases her clit and rubs his hand over her opening, never going inside.  


“Fuck Joel. More.”  


“Mmm did you have to beg young Joel for more?” He teases, sucking on her nipple once more.  


“Mmmph. No. Just. More Joel, please.”  


He nuzzles her neck, sucks a spot. She squirms, but he won’t let her move. She doesn’t really want to get away. She just likes the struggle with him.  


He licks the spot, then kisses it. “You want my cock?”  


“Mmmph, yes Joel, please.”  


“It’s only for good girls. Will you be a good girl?”  


“I’ll do it, I’ll be good for you.”  


He unpins her, but lays over her, as her hand finds his hair again and pulls him in for more heated kisses. This time she teases him, licking and sucking on his lip.  


“Now take your panties off, I want to see all of you.”  


He lays back as she sits up. She watches him as she slowly maneuvers them off. He's entranced and slowly rubs his hard cock as he appreciates the girl in front of him.  


“Good girl. Now come lay on your side, facing away from me.”  


Ellie does as he asks, and he slides over, spooning against her back. She feels his cock against her backside, and Joel takes it in his hand, sliding it across her entrance, and between the tight space between her closed legs, teasing her. His left arm slides underneath her and he holds her tight by the shoulder. She feels utterly possessed and surrounded by him.  


“This what you wanted?”  


“Joel, put it in me.”  


“You gonna ask nicely?”  


“Please Joel, I need you.”  


She angles her hips back, and he slowly enters her. She’s tight but tantalizingly wet. Joel can’t think straight as he slowly moves in and out of her.  


“Mmmm so tight girl. But so wet. That for me?”  


“You Joel, only you.”  


He smacks her ass again, then palms her. “You sure? Not for him?”  


“No, Joel, I’m your good girl.”  


“Atta girl,” he says, sucking on her neck again. His free hand goes under her shirt once more, grasping her breast as he picks up his speed. Ellie doesn’t let him linger there for long, taking his hand and guiding it down to her clit. She keeps her hand on his, as she works with him to build up her orgasm.  


“He made me cum. Make me cum, Joel.”  


“He make you feel like this?”  


“Not this good, don’t stop.”  


They grunt and writhe together. Ellie loves the feeling of him surrounding her and filling her. He’s everywhere, just like he is in her life. She can never get enough. She’s fully his and he’s fully hers.  


“Joel, I’m close, don’t stop.”  


A few more moments, and she lets out a load moan she can’t control. After being so tightly wound, she comes undone completely. Joel slows his movements a little, but she keeps his hand unmoving on her clit as she rides out the waves of her orgasm. Joel only thrusts a few more times before he pulls out and cums on her thigh.  


They both lay there, catching their breath for a few moments. Then Joel props himself up, and Ellie turns her head, looking at him. Joel smiles a little, then leans down kissing her slowly.  


“I’ll be honest, I never thought I’d have to compete with myself,” he says, joy in his eyes.  


Ellie giggles. “Me neither. It was wild, being around the same age. But not really that different I guess.”  


“To be fair, I would have wanted to fuck you then, too.”  


Ellie laughs again. “Well, aren’t you charming?” She reaches back, palming his face, ghosting her fingers over his beard and various wrinkles. He leans into her touch. “I don’t know where that dream came from but I want you any way I can have you. For as long as we have.”  


He leans down and kisses her cheek, lingering for several seconds.  


“Oh, and thanks for the bonus orgasm.”  


He smacks her ass one more time.


End file.
